White Dragon
by Wolflover1414
Summary: Daenerys and Viserys have as sister named Astris. She may not be a full Targaryen, but she has the silver hair and violet eyes of all of her ancestors. This is her story of pain tragedy and love.
1. Chapter 1

I looked to my sister for guidance her yet her eyes showed fear and anger. I didn't know what was wrong, but she appeared to be holding the weight of the earth on her shoulders.

"Dany? Are you okay," I murmured.

She looked at me and shook her head. Her hand reached out to grasp mine.

"Please ,Astris, keep quiet. I don't want you to get hurt by Viserys he is trying to negotiate a deal with Magister Illyrio," she whispered.

I squeezed her hand and nodded. Viserys had slapped me earlier in the day for mentioning my sore back. I had only reached womanhood a couple of months ago, but I get sharp pains in my back with my stomach pain. He only cares for Daenerys he hates me and wishes that I had never been born. Our father had raped a servant and with it came me. I have silver hair and violet eyes like my sibling, but to Viserys I am no sibling of his. If he had it his way he would sell me to some lord and keep Daenerys as his to produce heirs. Daenerys doesn't speak of what he has done to her but I see the bruises he has given her.

"Dany. Where is our beautiful sister ,rat?" Viserys demanded.

"She went outside to the terrace to overlook the city and brood," I replied.

The back of his hand collided with my face sending me staggering and losing my balance. I kicked his knee cap and ran down the hallway where I ran into Illyrio.

"Astris. I command you to come here this instance," Viserys screamed.

Illyrio shook his head and took my handing marching me to Viserys. Viserys looked at me and slapped me once more. Tears rolled down my cheek and the burning sensation came with the slap.

"Viserys, what do you need?" Dany called calmly from the balcony.

He turned away from me and Illyrio. His strides long and loud as if he was trying to wake the dead. Viserys walked out to the balcony and began speaking with Dany in hushed voices. As soon as Viserys was with Dany I walked to my room to wash up and have my dinner. After I had finished eating Daenerys walked in and looked at my cheek. She gently traced around the fresh bruise.

"I never wanted this to happen, and I have made it arranged for you to come with me. But I'm being married to a Dothraki horse lord named Khal Drogo. Viserys thinks that with Drogo's army he will be able to take the iron throne back for the Targaryen line to rule once more," she said with tears welling in her eyes.

I was tuned so I gave her hug careful not to get my tears on her dress. Viserys didn't care for the well being of either of us so Dany and I had each other's best interests in mind.

When Dany left I went to the fire and touched the flames. I hadn't told Dany or Viserys that I could touch fire and not get burned. I was the true dragon in our family and Viserys was just a mere lizard. After I had warmed myself I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep. I awoke to Viserys shoving my body back and forth.

"Get your worthless ass up. I don't want you to even utter a word. Do you hear me? If you mess anything up between Khal Drogo and Dany's marriage arrangement I will cut your throat out myself," Viserys spit.


	2. Chapter 2 Sibling Rivalry

It had been arranged. Khal Drogo was to be wed to my sister. This wasn't right. Viserys had no right to put Dany in this situation. He used her virginity like a trade piece. Because I wasn't a true heir to The Targaryen Legacy my virginity couldn't be pawned. Viserys knew this, and this was why he despised me. Dany didn't mind my foggy lineage.

"Astris? Are you in here?" Dany called.

I walked out of my wardrobe wearing a pale blue dress that followed the curves of my body. She smiled at me and started towards me.

"Don't frown. I know this is me being sold to a barbarian, but you don't need to look so sad. We will still be traveling together. The only difference is that we will also traveling with a huge khalasar," she reasoned.

Tears gushed from my eyes and I went to her side to hug her. She ,too, was crying and we didn't want the moment to end. She took my hand kissed it. She tried to smile, but faltered into more sobs. I wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Like..you said... we will still... be together.. no matter what," I stuttered.

She inhaled and smiled. As she walked away I noticed a large bruise on her leg. I knew Illyrio would never hurt Dany, but Viserys would. My mind was made I was going to find Viserys and confront him about hurting our sister MY sister. The door was still ,slightly, opened from when Dany left so I walked out into the hallway and stormed to Viserys' room. He always shut his door when he had a whore staying with him, and to my discovery the door was closed. I took a large breath and shoved the door open. The whore screamed and threw the coverlet over her chest and wrapped it around her body. Viserys was stunned at first, but soon realized I was the one who had opened the door. Fire and fury filled his eyes and ,without covering his manhood, rushed towards me.

"How dare you open the door to my chambers? Do you wish to wake the dragon? I think you have a death wish. You should have been cut out of your mother the moment my father learned of the tragedy. Daenerys may love you like a true sister, but to me you will always be swine. Even though you have the silver hair and violet eyes I see you as a lowly commoner," he spat in my face. His words stung, but words cannot kill.

"You think I am nothing, but you don't realize you are the real nothing. Viserys Targaryen the Mad King's Son pathetic son whom will never be as great as Rhaegar Targaryen. I know I am nothing, and this is why your words can't hurt me. You mean nothing to me," I returned.

Viserys kicked me in the stomach. He had knocked the wind out of me and as I fell to ground he continued to kick me until I grabbed his ankle and pulled it towards me. He lost his balance and met me on the floor. I tried to crawl away, but he continued to use his every limb to hurt me. I could hear footsteps bouncing on the ground towards the room. A guard burst in and pulled me away from Viserys.

"Get your hands off of me," Viserys barked.

"I am not under your rule Viserys Targaryen. I am under the rule of Illyrio Mopatis and I do as he commands. I was commanded to find out what was creating the loud noise and to stop it," the guard grunted.


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Night

Dany was cleaning my cut when Illyrio walked in and beckoned her to get her wedding dress on for the ceremony was only a few hours away. I frowned and gave her a hug. She was being taken from me. I knew I would still see her, but giving her to a man she had only met once seemed a bit extreme.

"Stay with Viserys during the wedding. Do not leave his side. I barely know what the Dothraki are capable of, but of what I do know they are known to rape young women," Daenerys whispered.

I nodded and turned away from her walking towards the brazier. The flames danced up and down. I watched the flames intently, but when I focused on the center of the flames I could see dragons flying and burning cities and people alive. I didn't recognize the person riding the dragon, but I knew it was a Targaryen by the way they held their chest up.

"Astris, hurry we don't have long until the ceremony," Viserys snapped.

He walked towards me and his eyes were focused on my chest. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared. His hand landed on my shoulder, but it wasn't an intentional stab at trying to hurt me.

"You do anything to wake the dragon I will have a dothraki fuck you until you scream and bleed in pain and then I will let the rest of them fuck you, Astris the dirty Targaryen will be pissed on to have the blood wash away. Finally I'll force Dany's husband to cut your hair to show how weak you are," Viserys hissed.

I couldn't do anything I was paralyzed in fear of this actually happening. Viserys spoke the words as if he was predicting the future. It scared me so I nodded my head and followed him out the gardens. The smell of incense wafted in the wind. Flied buzzed over the cooking meat. All around me were tan men with long black braided hair, women of the same skin color walked around without dresses. I looked behind me and saw two men raping a girl a little older than I. She wore a smile but in her eyes I saw a deep set pain.

Viserys whispered something to a guard and the guard took me back to the palace. I followed the guard back to my room and I saw a piece of paper under my pillow. The guard closed my door and he stood place outside the door.

Dear Astris, I'm sorry you're back in your room.

I just don't want you out there watching

this happening. Viserys and I said it would be best

if you stayed back while I finish the ceremony with Drogo.

I swear that I will bring you one of my gifts to call your own

Until I talk to you again. I love you and I miss you

Love, Dany

They were right to let me stay back, if I saw this Drogo taking Dany to finish their wedding ceremony I would have tried to hurt him. I know what had to happen for the ceremony to be complete.

I watched from my window when Drogo placed her on the pure white horse and took her towards the ocean. I looked back at the fire and I could have sworn it was her crying I saw. After I had crawled into my bed Illyrio walked in and placed a pouch and letter on my trunk.

When the door closed I went straight to the letter.

This amulet is made of gold and lapis lazuli it reminded me of you

and I want you to have it plus there is some coins for you to have to buy

you something nice.

Love Dany

The necklace was simple, but that made it all the better. The gem was so clean I could see my reflection. I pulled it over my head and crawled back in bed. It made me feel safe and warm and for a fleeting second I could almost feel Dany there with me.


End file.
